What Else is There?
by SeerBlack
Summary: Book 3 of the Saga of the Shifters. Dean, Sam and Darcy race against time to save John from the demon, but does that lead to losing Sam to the thing they've hunted for so long?
1. Prologue: Time

**Disclaimer: The wonderful creation that is Supernatural does not belong to me, but to Eric Kripke. Darcy however does! (Which is why she's so damn crazy)

* * *

**

Dedicated to Sarah The Mutant Farm Girl!

**Previously on Fiery Retribution:**

**Part 1:**

"_That's so freakin' like him Dean! There is so much more going on that he won't tell us."_

"_Dude, just shut up and keep digging, the sooner we get this over and done with the better."_

"_Guys, stop digging. The spirits are already gone. John's already salted and burned the damn things."_

_Dean and Sam stopped digging and turned to face Darcy. She sat on the edge of the large coffin hole they had dug and swung her legs irritably. All around her were various signs that John had already been, and damn it she knew that something more was involved. She jumped down and nudged at the burnt piece of wood that lay next to her foot. Sam swore loudly and moved to jump back up, pausing to give Darcy a hand up herself. _

"_We have to get back there."_

_John sighed as he watched his sons pull away. He had a sneaking suspicion that Valover would perhaps stop them, but from all appearances she was as fooled as they were. He knew all about the 'special children' and was surprised when he found out that her mother was never killed like the rest of the children. Probably had to do with the fact that she had shifter DNA swimming around in her._

_He walked back into the closet and shut the doors, looking up and around him at the walk-in robe. He couldn't believe that after all this searching the demon would target random. None of them with children either. He leant against the wall and closed his eyes, massaging his temples with his right hand._

"_Head-aches again John?"_

_He jumped and turned around, noticing a rather pretty auburn haired woman sitting on a box. The only thing about her that alerted him to the fact she wasn't human was her golden eyes. He shrugged._

"_Figured you'd still be here. I guess that's better than you murdering all those innocent women."_

_The woman looked sad and pretended to wipe a fake tear from her eye._

"_Now, now John, no need to be like that. Aren't you glad you found me?"_

_He snorted in amusement and walked back out of the closet, the woman sauntering after him. She sat on the blood-soaked bed and fell back into it with a grin plastered over her face. John couldn't help but feel disgusted._

"_So, why'd you kill the woman?"_

_She sat up and looked at him, a look of disappointment on her face._

"_Because, Ray knew Darcy and Darcy knew Sam who is related to you. I figured you'd give them co-ords to deal with the ghosts and then find out about me and come yourself. Then I would have all three Winchesters!"_

_She clapped her hands excitedly before she placed them in her lap. John stood at the window and stared out, remembering the night on which his wife was killed. He turned back to the demon, anger burning in his eyes._

"_Why us? And why is Valover involved?"_

_She made a 'duh' face at him and folded her arms._

"_Not very smart are you? Once I kill you and Dean I'll have Sammy all to myself. Darcy will be able to help him, and the war can start. All you hunters will die."_

_And in that moment he knew…_

* * *

"Hurry up Dean, for once in your life your reckless driving would be appreciated." 

"Sammy, shut up."

Darcy was pressed against the back seat of the impala, a scared look on her face as Dean increased his speed toward the posh section of town. She was incredibly surprised that the police were so lax, had she been one Dean's 5000 miles per hour was of triggered her angry bone. She blanched as Dean screamed around a corner, turning so sharply the impala was nearly on its side.

"DEAN, OHMYGOD DON'T KILL MEE!!"

A wave of pain engulfed her and she didn't know whether it was from her being crushed against the side of the car or a vision-headache from the link with Sam. She groaned loudly when the car stopped and felt her head connect with the headrest in front of her. She heard the doors open and close and still she remained still.

"Dar, Dar! Damn, Sam we have to get in there."

She turned her eyes toward the two boys and gave a weak smile, shrugging away the intense ringing sensation in her ears. She carefully slid out of the car and leant heavily against the side. She looked up to the window of the house and sighed, if they fell into the demon's trap there was no way out of it. She accepted Sam's help and leant on him heavily, earning a look of concern from Dean.

"Are you sure you're ok Darcy? I mean, if you can't walk you had better stay in the car?"

Every part of her body wanted to accept what he said and just lie down and not move. She shook her head and forced the dots out of her vision.

"I'm fine. Just scared, I thought you were going to kill me."

She gave a small laugh and an even smaller smile before she shakily walked forward, her steps uneven and wobbly. She cursed under her breath and steadied herself, walking forward with more confidence.

John heard the screeching of tyres as the car returned. Dammit, they should have stayed at the graveyard. The demon smiled serenely and danced about the room, a look of pure delight upon her porcelain features. A song soon sprang from her lips as she twirled around John's wounded form on the bed.

"_Three little Winchester's,_

_One sitting on the bed._

_The other two running in,_

_And mummy dearest dead."_

He grimaced and tried to sit up, blood clouding his vision as it continued to leak out of his head, stomach and arm. He felt like screaming at her, hatred and anger on his features as she continued to dance, repeating the song over and over. He knew about her plan, he only hoped that his boys were strong enough to break themselves out of her trap.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a recap. I finally managed to find a name for the series. Anyway, hope you enjoy the beginning of the new story! More coming soon!**


	2. Amnesia

The three raced up to the gates, yelling for security to open them. Time seemed to slow as the gates creaked open, minutes inching past slowly. Their breathes came out heavily as they pelted toward the front door, silvery flash of guns in their waistbands as they tore into the house and up the stairs.

Time stopped.

John watched as his sons kicked the door down. He struggled to tell them to leave, but no sound came out of his mouth. The demon sat idly waiting, her nose in the air as they rushed in, guns loaded and ready. He didn't know what happened to the owner of the house, obviously something since he hadn't bothered to stop a pair of angry men with guns from entering. He should have had security all over them. He turned his attention to Valover. She was as pale as the white sheet he was lying on, her eyes widened in horror as she watched the scene unfold before her.

To John Winchester, she looked as if she were frozen in her place. The Demon sprang up from her chair and sashayed over to his two boys, a smile on her lips as she paused in front of them. She raised her hands to her hips and casually shook her head.

"Aww, why'd you come in here with guns?"

Dean looked livid, his eyes distant and void of any emotion save anger. Sam stood confused at the sight of the woman before him, hesitant that she was really the culprit. He would have to reteach his younger Sam the first rule of hunting; Shoot first, ask question's later. She sighed as Dean and Sam refused to lower her guns and turned her attention to Darcy.

"Why don't you sit down dear?"

Darcy's mouth opened as she tried to form words, shaking her head as she did so. The demon nodded her head and spoke softly, deadly.

"Sit. Down."

Darcy let out a small whimper of pain and slid down to the ground, as if a force were pushing her to the ground. Sam raised his gun and pointed it at the demon's head, the anger on his face almost matching his brothers. The demon moved over to Darcy and rolled her eyes.

"Please, you think that guns will kill me?"

She raised a hand and the guns flew out of the two men's hands, shattering through the window and onto the ground below. Dean swore loudly, moving his attention and body over to his father. Sam watched, his whole body shaking.

"What do you want?"

The demon threw up her hands in annoyance and twirled around, stamping her foot as she did so.

"I want you. I want Dean and John dead. I want my children back. I want war."

"Then take me."

Darcy tried to tell herself that what she had heard was all a dream. Her body refused to respond, she assumed that the demon was pinning her down. From the way that John looked he would need a hospital soon, and Dean, well Dean would need a few drinks and a hot woman after the confrontation. The demon seemed as taken aback as the rest of the hunters, and she moved forward, a hungry look in her eyes. Darcy reached out through her link, desperation and sadness rocketing down it.

_Sam, no._

_It's the only way Darcy, you know that as much as I do._

_Sam, please, we can defeat her._

_I love you._

"NO!"

She watched as the demon turned back to the others and smiled softly, before she turned back to Sam and pressed a hand to his forehead. A blast of pain washed over Darcy and she could feel herself ripped open. The world went black.

"Sammy!"

Darcy woke up, her body straightening and snapping into an upright position as she struggled with the bonds strapping her. She glanced around, the fluorescent light and sterile smell indicating the location. She was in hospital. Light blue walls surrounded her and white sheets crunched as she propped herself up. The soft slow rhythm of a heart monitor sounded next to her and her head snapped to the side as she heard a small 'tutting' noise to the end of her bed.

A middle-aged man in a lab coat stood at the end of her bed and was busy scanning her charts. A stethoscope hung around his neck and he looked up to her eyes, a frown plastered on his face. He sighed and placed her chart back down moving to the side of her bed.

"Nice to see you up and awake. My name's Dr. Julian."

She looked confused for a moment, trying to remember what happened. She placed a hand to her stomach and then looked back at the doctor. He nodded and placed the stethoscope to her chest, moving it only once before he removed it from his ears.

"Yes, you came in with a huge hole in your stomach. Can you tell me who you are?"

"Uh, I don't remember.' Fear stabbed through Darcy. She could remember running into a house with two men to save another man, then a feeling of being paralysed. 'Why can't I remember!? What about the two men?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow, speaking slowly as if she were a child.

"We got an anonymous call that led us to the motel room where you were. Who's Sammy?"

"One of the men, my boyfriend- I think. He was taken, something's taken him!"

Dr. Julian raised a finger to her lips and gently shushed her, pulling a needle out of his pocket and inserting it into her drip. Darcy relaxed back into the pillows, exhausted and confused.

He left the room, leaving Darcy to listen to the soft beeps of the monitor and the soft cries of pain. She placed a hand back on her stomach, as if trying to remember what had happened. Pain filled her as his words came back, tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

_I love you._

She sunk her head into the pillow. What had happened to him, and the other two men that were with her? Why would they just desert her in a motel room? She closed her eyes, the sedatives finally kicking in.

She felt herself shaken awake. She blearily glanced at the clock; she had only been asleep for five minutes. She turned her head to the side, shooting an ineffective glare at the culprit. One of the two men from before stood there, his brown cropped hair messily standing on his head, green eyes gazing at her with concern and confusion. She sat up, her head immediately cleared.

"Darcy, about time. Listen, we have to get out of here. We have to find Sam."

She looked at him and shrunk back, a wild look in her eyes.

"Who _are_ you?"

Dean stepped back from the bed. He couldn't believe it, there was no way things were this screwed up. First his brother had been taken by the demon, his father was taken away by the ambulance Ray had called when he had finally found them and wasn't allowed to see him, and now Darcy had lost her memory. He ran a hand through his hair, bottling up the rage that was threatening to swallow him and released a sigh.

"Dean Winchester. And your name is Darcy. We're hunters."

"… You said we had to find Sam?"

"Yes, he was taken by the demon."

"You're crazy."

Dean felt his fist crash into the nearest table and he forced himself to place it into his coat jacket. It had taken him about six hours before he had managed to find Darcy, all because of stupid Ray. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that Darcy's ex was involved. He pulled up the chair next to the bed and sat down, taking Dar's hand in his.

"You know it's the truth. Sam is in danger. You would never let the demon have him. Darcy…"

She ripped her hand out from his grip and stared at him. He had to be crazy, but the feeling in her gut told her to trust him. She frowned once more before she sighed and began to rip the tubes out of her arms. Dean stooped to the ground and shoved a duffel into her lap. She rummaged around in it for some clothes, pausing when she felt the cold metal of her gun. She shook her head and pulled on a shirt, followed by a pair of jeans before she tossed the gown onto the bed. She turned to Dean and nodded her head, but then tugged at his elbow.

"From now on call me Addie, Darcy sounds like some crazy person."

Dean raised an eyebrow and shrugged, thankful for the fact that she trusted him. He quickly smuggled her out of the hospital pausing her at the front of the impala.

"Do you still have your bond with Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Can you feel him in your mind?"

"No, what kind of person are you?"

Dean sighed and opened the driver door of the car, swinging himself in. He had to find Sam, then his dad. He had to save them.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, anyone but pretty Sammy! -evil laugh- Hope you all enjoy. Reviews appreciated!**


	3. Taken

The screaming tune of AC/DC roared through the Impala as Dean continued to drive. For the two whole hours that they had been driving Darcy hadn't said a word. He was still trying to cope with the idea that she had lost her memory, and not some perverted joke of hers. He glanced over to his right at the woman, her eyes focused on the road ahead, searching for something. He turned down the music slightly.

"Darcy?"

She didn't respond as she continued to stare at the road. When he began to speak again she turned to him and frowned.

"What? I thought I told you to call me Addie."

Dean gave a rueful smile and gently pulled over at the side of the road. He swivelled in his seat and faced her, his dad's journal in his hand.

"Look, changing your name isn't going to bring your memory back. We- Sam needs you as Darcy… I need you as Darcy."

He looked at her, something akin to sadness and longing in his eyes. She pulled herself away, startled and scared. Dean went to hold her hand but brought it back like he had burnt himself and instead opened the journal. He pushed it onto her lap and then returned his attention to the car, bringing it back onto the road and continuing with the route. Darcy looked down and briefly read the page over. It was written in a neat hand, much different from the scrawls of John and Dean. She sighed and stopped reading, a dull ache forming where her heart was.

She shut the book with a snap and leant back into the car, twisting so her stomach lay across the back of the seat. She shuffled through her duffel for a few minutes, her hands finally closing on her own journal. She sat back down, oblivious to the looks Dean gave her and she opened it to the first page. A few photos slid out from behind the front cover, photos that had been taken recently. One showed her and Sam together on the bonnet of the impala, and the second showed the three of them- Dean on the other side of Darcy looking at her with a smug expression.

"I remember that photo. It was just after you came back."

"Huh. How close were we? I mean me and Sam…"

Dean bit his lip, aware of Darcy's eyes on him. He knew that Sam would kill him for what he was about to say, but it was the only way they were going to be able to get Sam back. Besides, it wasn't like Dean was completely lying to her.

"You were best friends. Nothing more."

She nodded her head that memory she had before was probably something else. Perhaps she had imagined everything. She listened to the music as the songs changed, aware of the constant glances Dean gave her.

"And what about us?"

She heard Dean's breath hitch in his throat and he gripped onto the steering wheel. Darcy tilted her head to the side and watched him, curious as to why he reacted like that. He didn't answer until he had turned the impala into the nearest car park. He turned to her, leaning forward until his lips brushed against her. She leant back confused, until Dean raised a hand to her cheek and brought her back in.

She allowed Dean to steal a kiss, but it felt wrong. Like she was betraying more than just herself. She sniffed and pushed the photos back in, trying to ignore Dean as he spoke.

"Darcy… I'm going to go rent a room. I need you help."

"To what, rent a bed? Please, I think you'll do fine; you may even get bed service for free. And it's Addie!"

Darcy immediately regretting the words that tumbled out of her mouth as the hurt expression crossed over his face. She dropped her head and placed the journal back into her bag, a sigh escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

He gave a small smile, turning off the ignition and opening the car door. He turned back to her and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I guess your memory is coming back…"

She watched him shut the door behind him and walk off toward the motel. She bit her lip thoughtfully as he disappeared into the motel lobby.

It was dark where he stood. For a while she had left him there, standing in the dark. She told him it would make him better, stronger and he believed her. She knew everything, she was his one. He shuffled on the spot impatiently, drawing an annoyed expression from the man next to him. He rolled his eyes and hissed under his breath. The other man ignored him, swiping a hand over a pool of water. It shimmered for a moment before displaying the face of a young woman.

"She's your target."

He nodded. He would bring her back and then _she_ would be proud of him.

Darcy stretched herself out on the bed. After about ten minutes of waiting for Dean to come back with keys to the room she had gone off in search of him. In the end she discovered him in a heavy debate about how sharing a bedroom with a girl did not mean he was trying to get laid. Apparently the man thought that Dean was a good-for-nothing man whore and only the appearance of Darcy made him rethink his accusations. All in all, it had been rather amusing.

The bed bounced slightly as Dean sat down next to her, rummaging through his duffel for something or other. He paused as he pulled out his hunting knife and his rather large packet of salt. Darcy raised an eyebrow and watched as he went around to salt barrier the room.

"Is this normal?"

He looked up from where he had been salting the windowsill and nodded his head, a slight grin on his face as Darcy crossed her legs and appeared to be absorbing every little snippet of his conversation. It was slightly better than before, when she and Sam always brushed off what he had said. He decided that this was what Darcy had been like when she was younger, perhaps before she had gone off the deep end.

"Yeah, so spirits and stuff can't come in and kill us. You never did this?"

She shook her head. "Not that I can remember. Which is quite little. Why don't you fill me in?"

He placed the salt back down and moved back over to the bed, sticking the knife under Darcy's pillow. He returned to his sitting position and watched as Darcy shifted her position.

"Well. We're hunters; we hunt the bad things that go bump in the night. Poltergeists, spirits, demon's, you name it we kill it. Anyway, about five months ago we bumped into you whilst hunting this shape-shifter.' Dean paused, wondering whether telling her about her shifter DNA was a good idea. 'It took Sam and you killed it. Then you joined us."

"Just like that? What happened then?…"

"You road-tripped with us and here we are now."

"Huh, ok. Well, I'm tired."

She quickly shimmied off the bed and over to the bag of groceries she had gotten, pulling out a cucumber. Dean raised an eyebrow as she walked back over to the bed and stuck it under the mattress. He sat up and watched as she stamped her foot three times on the ground and climbed under the covers.

"Uh, Darcy?"

She rolled over and looked at him, their faces barely inches apart. He pulled back and managed to garble out his sentence, afraid that he might be crossing over boundaries. He didn't want Darcy to rip his head off like she had before.

"What Dean?"

"The cucumber… under the mattress?"

"Helps me sleep at night. Something my mum told me."

With that she turned her back on him and left Dean staring at her back. He released a tense breath and looked at the ceiling, wishing that darkness would just take him. He knew that once his brother found out that Darcy had lost her memory and that Dean had taken advantage of that he would probably be visiting a very special hospital. Beside him Darcy murmured and rolled over, nuzzling closer to his chest.

He stopped and looked down at her. Right now this was probably what Sam should be doing. Sharing the bed with his girlfriend, telling her about their times together, helping her regain her lost memories. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer. He had finally begun to close his eyes when his phone began to ring. He cursed silently and flipped it open, careful not to wake Darcy.

"This is Dean."

Silence echoed over the receiver and Dean frowned. He pulled it away from his ear and looked at the number. Sam's. He quickly placed it back, his voice frantic.

"Sam! Dude, talk to me."

More quiet. Then a hoarse rasping voice flitted over through the connection, freezing Dean to the bone.

"I'm gone and you think you can just take her from me?"

Dean sat up, running over to the window and peering out. When he was sure there was no one there he turned back to the bed. Darcy had sat up and was watching him, confused.

"What? Sam!"

The tone went dead and Dean shut his phone. He looked over at Darcy and tossed the phone to the foot of the bed. He grabbed a pile of blanket and dragged it onto the ground, snatching a pillow from the bed rest.

"I'll sleep on the floor. If the phone rings answer it."

He turned over and promptly fell asleep.

Darcy stared at the form on the floor, a frown upon her features. A loud beeping from her duffel alerted her and she grabbed her cell from the interior. A message flashed across her screen and she opened it to read it properly. She stopped breathing.

_I'll never stop loving you.

* * *

_

**A/N: Right, all done for chapter 2! Or is it 1? O.o Anyway, what's up with Sammy and his creepy phone call? Was it even Sammy? Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Halleluja

The early whispers of dawn flitted about the room. Small rays of peach coloured sunshine stole their way across the floor and onto the bed, creeping up to the slumbering woman. She groaned and pulled the covers higher over her head, trying to block the sun from disturbing her sleep more. The door swung open and Dean walked inside, a beam of a smile on his face. He dropped heavily on the bed next to her and placed the steaming mugs of coffee on the bedside table, rolling Darcy over as soon as they touched the wood.

She glared at him sleepily but allowed him to brush the hair away from her eyes. He made himself comfortable on the bed, his heart skipping a few beats as she leant wearily on him. He passed her coffee over and took a sip of his own, thankful for the high dose of caffeine he was drinking. Darcy rolled her eyes and took a few gulps of the luke-warm liquid in her hand. Dean looked at her with an amused expression before he leant over and kissed her nose. His only explanation was; "Cream."

"Sure. Anyway, any ideas where to start searching?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I was hoping that perhaps the demon would leave a trail, but until then I figured we might be able to track down a lower level demon or something to vent some rage."

Darcy nodded her head and drained the last of her coffee, tossing back the covers as she placed the cup down on the bedside table. She grabbed some fresh clothes from her duffel and dashed into the bathroom, shooting a quick grin in Dean's direction.

As soon as Darcy slid her slender body into the water she felt the burning sensation ripple over her skin. She quickly poured the shampoo into her hand, lathering it through her hair to cleanse it of the dirt and grime it had accumulated. She started to hum to herself, the beating notes echoing in the room. Then it hit. She fell to the bottom of the shower with a scream, pain coursing through her body and blazing through her veins. It seared into her head and beat itself against her brain, stabbing and slashing. She opened her eyes slightly and noticed crimson floating through the water that splashed about her, slipping gently down the drain.

She shut her eyes again, trying to hold on to her sanity as the numbing pain continued to pulsate through her body. She felt cold hands grasp at her shoulders and felt herself lifted from the bottom of the shower. Someone was speaking to her, soothing her with soft words and reassurances. She moaned deep in her throat and shivered as the cold air blasted into her skin and causing gooseflesh to appear. She felt a warm blanket being wrapped about her and she managed to open her eyes, ignoring the beating drums in her head. Dean looked down at her, concern clear in his green eyes.

He quickly looked her over, pressing a hand to the bruises that were forming from her fall, and the large gashes down her body from something. He bit his lip, confused as to what he was supposed to do. In another situation he would probably have been lying on the ground with his head punched in, but Sam wasn't here and Darcy wasn't in her right state of mind. She moaned again and Dean sat on the bed, pulling her toward him and cradling her in his arms. He whispered into her wet hair, stroking her damp skin softly.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright. It'll fade soon."

In truth it scared him. He had only ever seen Sam in his paranormal pain and in those times all he had to do was rub his back and say everything was ok. Sam would soon brush it off and go off on his manly way of hiding how much pain he was in, but with Darcy it was different. She seemed _vulnerable _somehow, like she would fall at the seams if she wasn't held together. She whimpered into his chest, her breathing rapid and shallow as the last remnants of pain seemed to disappear. He released her, scooting away from her as she clutched the blanket tighter to her.

She glanced at him, her hazel eyes shining with fear and uncertainty. She pushed her knees to her chest, tucking her chin over them and clasping her hands to her head. She frowned in pain before she turned her attention to the bed, her voice hoarse and unsure.

"Dean, I can hear them. Hear them all, calling to me. Dean…"

He came back over to the bed and knelt before her, grasping her arms tightly. He shook her and forced her to look at him.

"Darcy. Darcy! I need you here, stay with me Darcy."

She moaned softly and her head rolled forward onto her chest. He shook her again, tears stinging at his eyes as she began to lose consciousness. He shook his head as he laid her back down, tilting her head to the side to make sure she didn't drown or anything. He stood up and paced around, running a hand through his hair as he stared down at her mute form.

He glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the cell phone at the end of the bed. Maybe, maybe Sam would be able to fix it. He had called from his own cell, and perhaps he would pick up. Maybe by using Darcy as bait he would be able to get Sam back. He shrugged and opened his cell, dialling the number that appeared on his screen. It rang through before cutting to Sam's message bank.

"Sam. I hurt her, I hurt her real bad. I tossed her around cos she made me lose you, and now she's gonna pay."

He hung up and paced around the room once more, checking the salt barriers he had placed down. Hopefully his brother would rise to the bait, and perhaps he would be able to get him back. He heard a soft buzzing, his attention shooting over to where Darcy's cell was vibrating off the bedside table. He quickly grabbed it and pressed the 'accept call' button, holding the phone to his ear. He could hear Sam's voice, panicked and worried. Dean felt a brief sensation of hurt as he listened to his scared brother on the other end.

"Darcy! How badly did he hurt you? I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch!"

Dean gave a hollow laugh, trying to force Sam to become angry and enraged. The more Sam stopped thinking the quicker he would get his brother back. He heard Sam pause, and his voice became deadly soft.

"What have you done to her?! I'm going to kill you; I'm going to rip your heart out! She won't let her die!"

The lights began to flicker around the room and Dean felt his entire mouth go dry. There was no way in hell that Sam had gone dark side. He turned around and nearly swore out loud. Sam stood in the doorway; phone pressed to his ear and a dark look on his face. He raised his hand and pointed it at Dean, sending the elder brother flying across the room. In a few steps, Sam was by Dean's side and shut the cell. He grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and raised him up the wall, crushing his brother into the plaster behind him. He smirked evilly and tossed his brother to the side, dismissing him when he caught sight of Darcy.

That's when Dean realised the plan had gone all wrong. Once Sam realised that Darcy was naked, and that most of the bruising and gashes were across her stomach Dean's life would basically be forfeit. He sat up on his elbow, his breath erupting in wheezes. Sam had crouched by Darcy and was checking her vitals. His head whirled to face Dean and something in him snapped. Sam moved over to his brother with inhumane speed and kicked him, knocking the air from his already battered lungs. Sam picked him up easily and tossed him against the wall, a look of pure glee across his features.

"I told you I would kill you, you hurt her. She didn't deserve that."

He kicked Dean again for good measure once he had crossed the room and Dean made no effort to move. Sam pulled him up to his feet and pressed him against the wall, his face inches from his own.

"What, you aren't even going to defend yourself?"

Dean felt Sam's fist connect with his face, and he felt the briefest of sensations. The demon had changed his brother somehow, but he knew Sam was still there, struggling beneath the surface. He glanced into his brothers eyes, seeing only anger and rage beneath them. He sagged to the ground, wincing as his younger sibling kicked him again.

"She's in trouble Sam. Something happened to her."

Sam sneered and walked back to Darcy, a look of concern crossing over his features as he gently pushed back her wet hair. He cradled her to his chest and stared back at Dean, disgust replacing the tender affection.

"Yeah, that something was you. She won't be happy, the way you've treated her."

"Who's _she_?"

Sam snorted and stood up, Darcy lying limply in his arms. He shifted her into a more comfortable position and looked over to her duffel, making it rise into the air. He looked back to Dean and rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic-As if I would tell you."

He walked back over to the door, kicking the salt barrier that lay between him and the doorway. He smirked and walked out the door, leaving Dean once again, alone.

Dean sat up; he knew he was going to be hurting badly. His plan had backfired so terribly he was in danger of being blown into 1967. He winced as he crossed over to the bed, quickly grabbing everything and anything that was theirs. He had only a short amount of time before Sam realised the trackers he had placed onto Darcy. One on the blanket he had wrapped around her and the second behind the necklace she wore around her neck.

His hand darted to the amulet that hung around his neck, the gift from Sam on his birthday. He sighed and limped out of the room, leaving it broken and battered. The way his life was.

Darcy moaned. The pounding in her head hadn't lessened any, and her whole body ached from the bruises that had formed under her skin. She felt her eyes flutter open, ready to take in the scenes of Dean being worried. Instead she was greeted by infinite darkness, and a steady 'drip drip' of water on water. She looked around, hoping to discern where she was. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, surprised that she was dressed in a warm sweater and jeans.

The sounds of laughter greeted her ears and she stood up, curious and wary of where she was. Where was Dean? How did she get here? She took a few tentative steps forward when a male voice stopped her. It sounded so familiar, like from a dream. She shook her head and carefully balanced herself. She raised an eyebrow (a somewhat pointless thing to do in the pitch darkness).

"Darcy Valover. Nice to see you awake."

She clutched her head in pain as flashbacks ran through her mind and she nearly fell to her knees. She felt a pair of hands hold her up, and she forced herself to glance in the direction of the voice.

"No need to speak either. Winchester will be glad to know you're alive. And so will she."

Darcy felt herself being dragged from the darkness and found herself placed in another room. It was different from the other one, at least she could see. The two… things sat her down on the nearest examination bench and moved to guard either side of the door whist they waited for something or someone. She couldn't tell if the other room had been bigger, but the murky grey walls and dim fluorescent lighting did nothing to take away the creepiness of it. The door screeched open and three men walked in, two seemed almost too familiar to her. One stopped short of the examination table and began to talk to his earpiece whilst the other two took a side of her. She looked at the both of them confused.

"Where am I? Where's Dean? Why did you take me from my boyfriend?"

The man on her left snorted and took down some notes, whist the other gave a small noise of anger. He slammed his hands into his pockets and watched her, his voice coming off in waves of dripping malice.

"He wasn't your boyfriend. Darcy, he _lied_ to you. He hurt you."

Darcy looked even more confused. Dean hadn't hurt her; she had fallen in the shower when that pain had come. She spoke slowly, unsure of the mans intentions.

"He didn't hurt me. I fell in the shower, when that wave of pain came."

The man looked taken aback and stumbled for words. The man next to him laughed and clapped him on the back, placing her chart down.

"Calm down Winchester. She's a Valover, we're brought up like that."

Darcy nearly choked on the water that she had been passed. What did he mean 'we're brought up like that.'? She stared at the man incredulously and placed the water down beside her, ignoring it when it tipped over and began to spill onto the ground.

"Who _are_ you?"

Both men looked at each other and raised an eyebrow, a concerned look coming over the man called 'Winchester.'. Then something clicked.

"Winchester. That means you're related to Dean!"

Winchester looked at her and then spoke slowly, placing his hand over hers and squeezing it gently.

"You don't remember? I'm Sam, your boyfriend. We've been going out for months."

"Dean said that we were only best friends. He said I lost my memory with the last fight."

Sam snorted once more and sat down on the bed next to her. He gave Valover a look and the man shrugged once more, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Hey, your _girlfriend_."

"Yeah, but your _daughter_."

"WHAT?!"

Both men looked at her, the livid look in her eyes instantaneously making them cower. After all the months being with her, when she was angry it wasn't something Sam liked to see. He quickly gave her an apologetic look. She glared at him and he retreated. She whirled her head toward her father and shot him the dirtiest look she could muster. If looks could have killed, he would have been deceased thrice over. He really wasn't going to enjoy this.

Dean stared at the blinking dot before him, glaring as it claimed Darcy was everywhere around him. He smacked his head against the steering wheel and groaned. He couldn't believe his plan had failed so badly. After visiting the doctor and getting himself patched up he had left immediately, only to find that he was alone. He shuddered, Dean Winchester was alone. He released a sigh and turned up the radio, ready to drown himself in the music.

_Well I've heard there was a secret chord _

_That David played, and he pleased the Lord _

_But you don't really care for music, do you? _

_Well, it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth _

_The minor fall and the major lift _

_The baffled king composing hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah _

_Well your faith was strong, but you needed proof _

_You saw her bathing on the roof _

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you _

_And she tied you to her kitchen chair _

_And she broke your throne, and she cut your hair _

_And from your lips you drew the hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah _

_Well baby I've been here before _

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, you know, _

_I used to live alone before I knew you _

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch _

_And love is not a victory march _

_It's a cold, it's a broken hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah _

_Well there was a time when you let me know _

_What's really going on below _

_But now you never show that to me, do you? _

_I remember when I moved in you _

_And the Holy Dove was moving too _

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah _

_Maybe there is a God above _

_But all I've ever learned from love _

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you _

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night _

_It's not somebody who's seen the light _

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah.

* * *

_

**A/N: Buahahahaha. eeevil laughter Yes, I know I'm terribly cruel to the boys, but you know. It's the boys! Disclaimer for the song, because Jeff Buckley sang it, and I never came up with it. So uh, don't sue me. Much love to my reviewers and Sarah for putting up with Darcy.**


	5. Broken

"You cold-hearted bastard! I hope you rot in hell!"

Darcy screamed at him at the top of her lungs. It had only taken her about ten minutes before all her memories came back in full force. She screamed at him, cursed him and swore that once she escaped the prison she was in she would kill him. Both her father and Sam had tried to calm her down, saying that this was for the betterment of the human race, but she slapped the both of them away. Sam had only made it worse when he had grabbed hold of her wrists, bruising them. She flinched away from him, fear and confusion in her eyes. He apologised to her after that, saying that he hadn't meant to and that she was being unreasonable.

"No! Leave me the hell alone!"

She had retreated into the corner after that, curling into a little ball and crying her eyes out. She didn't feel like she was a hunter, hunters never cried. Hunters could take anything, and here she was bawling like a baby because Sam had hurt her. She cradled her bruised wrists to her chest, whimpering deep in her throat. They were trying to change her, the way they had changed Sam. She wouldn't let them, she would resist. But _she_ kept forcing her hand, kept making her lose track of what she was really fighting. She heard footsteps approaching her and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping they would just leave her alone. No such luck.

She felt gentle, loving hands touch her shoulders and she could hear him murmuring for her to wake up. She opened her eyes, hatred and mistrust the only things that she could convey to him. He looked upset and he gently took her wrists, looking at the damage he had done.

"Dar, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, babe."

She wrenched her hands away from him, pain stabbing at her as she did so. She sat up and tried to shuffle away from him, this wasn't her Sam.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, freak. And only my boyfriend gets to call me babe or Dar."

He sighed at her and sat down beside her, running a hand through his long hair as she watched him like a caged animal. In truth, _she_ said that Darcy could go anywhere she wanted, that she had to learn that they weren't the enemies. Darcy was just blind that she couldn't see how much better Sam was.

"Darcy, I _am_ your boyfriend. I'm all better now, she helped me."

Darcy screamed at him, she couldn't believe the bullshit that was coming out of his mouth. She retreated further away from him, trying to avoid him from touching her. It possessed him; something had to have possessed him. Or it could have brain-washed him. Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to the door before he turned back to look at her, sadness in his eyes as she continued to watch him like a stranger was before her.

"You'll understand soon that it isn't the demons we should be worried about. But hunters like Dean, Bobby and those others."

"That bitch'll pay for what she did to you Sam."

"She loves you Darcy, just like she loves me and the others like us. You learn that soon."

She turned away from him, signalling to him that he was no longer considered to be worthy of conversation. He walked out the door, leaving Darcy to her own internal demons.

She waited till the door clicked shut before she tried anything. For a while she had been working on escaping in secret, hoping that somehow she could reach Dean and they would be able to save Sam from the demon. In the brief times that she had wandered around the underground complex she had noticed more than a few 'special' kids just like herself, angry and betrayed- screaming at the people to let them out. She had calmed them down, told them that if they banded together they could escape.

It occurred to her that more than just her could read minds. She had felt a presence push against her, and she had sent such a force down the link that her own brain was screaming in agony. The others had been eager to help, and after Darcy scanned their minds to make sure they weren't traitors they formulated the plan. Most of them knew several people who had been brainwashed by the demon, and all of them were hurting. Darcy shook her head as she walked over to the door, peering out to make sure the coast was clear.

She wasn't stupid enough to make her escape route the room she had made her own, instead she made it in Sam's. She had followed him one time, through the twists and turns before she had decided it was the best way to go. She quickly slipped around the corner and listened, hearing Sam's voice talking with another woman. Despite the situation, Darcy felt a wave of jealousy as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Shush Sam. Everything is going to turn out for the best babe."

He murmured quietly and she didn't want to know what position he was in.

"I know, but it still hurts. Darcy doesn't even consider me her boyfriend anymore."

"She's just getting used to being in a strange place. Sweetie, you have to give her time to settle in."

"I can't! You have to show her the same love you show me!' he paused and she heard him stand up and move around, his footsteps pacing around his room. She moved closer to the door. 'I just want to hold her again. Tell her I love her and hear it back."

"I know Sam. Do you love me?"

Silence slipped into the room, and Darcy nearly jumped when she heard his voice so close to her. She quickly scanned her surroundings to make sure there was no one else around before resuming her position.

"What kind of question is that? You made me who I am, who she is. Of course I love you."

Apparently the she demon was pleased with the answer and she heard the doorknob begin to turn. She quickly manoeuvred herself further down the hall and turned back, to make it look like she was walking toward Sam's room. She watched as the demon walked out and faced her, smiling as she turned back to the room.

"Sam, you'll never guess who's come for a visit."

She shot the demoness a glare and folded her arms across her chest, watching as Sam appeared in the doorway with a confused look on his face. The demoness motioned her head toward Darcy and all of a sudden Sam's face brightened. A bit of Darcy died in that moment. The demon walked off down the hall, her hips swinging as she whistled a merry tune. Darcy continued to glare after her, hoping that her fantasies of watching it burn in hell came true. Sam shuffled around and she turned her attention back to him, a frown plastered over her features. Sam searched around for topics.

"So, uh… how did you know where to find me?"

"She may have damaged your brain beyond repair, but she hasn't touched mine. I still have a link with people; I'm just hoping my Sam is somewhere where I can reach him."

The words dripped off her tongue, layered with venom toward the demoness. Sam glared at her and shoved his hands in his pockets, but she could still tell from the link with him that he was pleased to see her. She rubbed at her arms and scanned the rest of the hallway.

"You got a cafeteria or something in this dump? Or do we just live off her supposed love?"

She knew she was pushing him, she was just hoping that if she made him hurt her more than he already had that her old Sam would make a reappearance. She could feel Sam glaring at her, and her gut feeling was urging her on.

"The food halls this way."

He walked on down the hall, not waiting for her to follow.

He went down several corridors before it opened up. A huge room greeted them, tables and chairs arranged around the floor. The smells of cooking food greeted her nose and her stomach grumbled hungrily. Sam moved over to the long line, grabbing a plate and utensils before he shoved them into her chest. She gave a brief look of pain before she smothered it.

"What _is_ this meat? I hope it ain't human, cos you know, I _stop_ at cannibalism. But I supposed being a _demon_ and all, you can't be too picky. Don't tell me, this guy didn't accept her love and she took offence."

She knew she had achieved her goal when Sam swung around and slapped her. She twisted and fell to the ground, the plate shattering into a million pieces when it hit. She could feel dozens of eyes on her, all watching the scene unfold. She felt tears sting her eyes and she gingerly touched the place where Sam had hit her. She looked up at him, unaware of the silent tears pouring down her cheeks. All she could see was Sam towering over her, his breaths coming in gasps as he realised what he had just done.

Even though she had pushed him over the edge, she still felt the pain from Sam hitting her. Something in her snapped and she sobbed at him, one hand still pressed to the large bruise that was forming on her cheek.

"You swore to me that you would never hurt me. You said you were different, and you _are_. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

She quickly backed off as Sam moved to go help her. He looked around, unsure of what to do, trying to find some way to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her again. He cursed and she watched in satisfaction as silent tears began to stream down his cheeks. Every part of her was screaming at her to tell him it was ok (even though he had been the one that hit her) and that she loved him. He sat down, only a few feet away from her, his eyes pleading with her to help him make it better.

"Darcy, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that word Sam. But it doesn't mean anything if you keep repeating it."

He crawled closer to her, reaching his hand up to touch her own. It was almost surreal, like there was no one else in the room besides the two of them. It almost felt like her Sam was back, the way his eyes pleaded with her and promised her protection. The way his arms wrapped around her to shield her from the world. The way he whispered promises and reassurances into her hair and stroked her back. The way he wiped away the tears from her cheeks and told her that it would all be over soon. The way her Sam did.

"Then help me make it mean something Darcy. You know I'll always love you."

She felt her body tremble; she felt her whole world crumble away from beneath her feet. She wanted things back the way they were, before the demon had come. She wanted Dean and the Impala. She felt him lift her chin so he could look into her eyes and she whimpered. She felt the words fall off her tongue, her hands clinging to his arm like she would never let go.

"I love you too Sam."

She felt so tired, so exhausted. Just breathing was making her sleepy. She leant her head into his chest, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"Promise you'll never leave me."

_I promise I'll never leave you._

His words wrapped around her mind and she sighed deeply, the world slowly coming back into focus. She could see some of the other 'special' children, some with smiles on their faces, other laughing. All their eyes on them. And then she saw _her_, smiling at Sam and nodding her head. The way his eyes lit up when he saw her approval made Darcy sick to her stomach and she knew that she had lost him again. She felt his eyes on her and she looked away, she couldn't bear to stare into those eyes again.

_You promised. I'm all alone again._

He lifted her up into his arms, his shoes crunching on the china beneath his feet. He pressed her as close to him as he could, leaving the room behind him.

_I never left you. You just couldn't see._

_See what? How she's brainwashed you?_

_No, how you're her gift to _me.

She snarled at the thought of being a gift to anyone, she was no ones gift. Sam however ignored her outburst and continued to smile wistfully.

_I'm no-one's gift. Least of all yours._

She struggled herself out of his arms and she took a few paces away from him. Sam just watched her, like he knew what was going to happen. The feeling of exhaustion came back and Darcy finally realised that her spirit had been broken. That all the others like her would end up just the same. Sam walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"See, it wasn't that hard was it? This is where we were meant to be Darcy."

She sent her eyes heavenward and sent a silent plea heavenward, a silent plea for a miracle to come save them. She had always known that the war was coming, but she didn't know that she would be forced to fight against what she believed in.

* * *

**A/N: Don't eat me! I decided I would dedicate a whole chapter to Sam/Darcy angst and it turned out ok... I hope. And not a single bit of Dean! I'll have to make it up to him in the next chapter.**


	6. War

Dean continued to watch the GPS in front of him. He didn't know how long he had sat there in the Impala, didn't care really how the minutes melded into hours. Hours soon melded into days, or at least they felt like days. He had lost them all, his father, Sam and now he had lost Darcy. Granted it had been Sam that had taken her away, but still. Sam wasn't exactly himself at the moment. Dean sighed and turned the ignition on, deciding to take a chance at her location.

Everything just threatened to crumble beneath Dean; he hated being alone, more than he hated flying. Right now, he had to find them, to make sure the demon couldn't harm them. He had to do it for him, he had to do it for Sam, and he had to do it for Darcy. He sent his eyes heavenward and sent a silent plea to the sky, a silent plea for a miracle to come save them. He had known that the war was coming soon, but he didn't know that he would be forced to fight against those that he loved.

Darcy looked down at the handgun in her hands, her fingers sliding across the cool metal. For years it had been used to shoot down the Supernatural, to destroy the demons and spirits that claimed innocent lives. Lives that hunters saved. Now, Sam was telling her it would be used to kill hunters, to _aid_ the supernatural as they caused chaos and killed innocents. To _kill_ Dean. She shuddered and looked up to where the Demoness and Sam were watching her. Studying her. She flung her gun across the room, listening as it hit the wall with a metallic thud.

She refused to kill her friends. She refused to believe that Sam could kill his brother, even if he did claim to love the yellow-eyed bitch. She sat up straight on the bed, her eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her. They may have crushed her spirit enough to stop her from escaping, from trying to plan a rebellion, but they hadn't damaged her enough to stop her from using her powers to warn Dean. To warn the other hunters. They _assumed_ that her love for Sam was enough. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him, her lower lip jutting out to form a pout.

He smiled and crossed the room, the Demoness left behind. She smiled and taunted the demon with her eyes before she watched it storm out, slamming the door behind her. She looked at Sam and allowed him to steal a kiss from her lips. He grinned and she wrapped her arms around him, leaning back into the bed.

_Sam, I need your help. _

He nodded his head, kissing her deeply and savouring her taste. She rolled her eyes and pressed a finger to his lips. He frowned and sat up, keeping his hand on her stomach and softly stroking it.

_Sure, anything. _

She reached out with her mind, engulfing his powers with her own. Hopefully he would have a stronger bond with Dean than she did. She concentrated on thinking about Dean, allowing a small message to slip through their bond. She distracted Sam by kissing him firmly, wanting the message to get out first.

_Dean. The war has come. _

Sam wrenched himself away from her and Darcy looked at him confused. He stared at her, a look of betrayal on his face.

"You sent a message?"

She shook her head, a smile over her face as she took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"No Sam, you sent a message. Don't worry, the Demoness wanted this to happen, she told me."

Sam remained unsure but slowly slipped Darcy back into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

_Dean. The war has come. _

Dean started when he heard her voice in his head. He looked around, rubbing his eyes as he continued to stare at the road. He had to be imagining things, her voice sounded so faint, and yet. He looked at the nearest sign; he was only five miles out of the town that claimed to have Darcy in it. He had thought it to be the likeliest spot due to the amount of electrical storms it got, and the unexplained cattle mutilations that happened every month.

Whatever the demon, or demoness had in store for Sam and the others, he was going to put a stop to it. He looked down at his cell, his hand ready to press the dial button. Part of him wanted to do it alone, but the other part knew he should warn the hunter community. It affected all of them, every single one. Dean cursed beneath his breathe and pressed the dial button, pressing his cell against his ear as he listened to the dull ringing tones. The phone clicked for a few moments before it slipped into the message bank. He growled under his breath, hating his family's love of never answering their friggin cells.

"Dad, its Dean. I don't know where that rich son-of-a-bitch put you, but I've tracked the demon back to some place in… Minnesota. Heh, I don't even know where abouts I am anymore. Anyway, if you manage to get this I'll meet up with you. Warn the other hunters, I think its starting."

He hung up the phone and stared out the windscreen, eyeballing a couple making out on a nearby bench. He rubbed at his eyes for a few moments and then gradually backed the car onto the road. He would have to wait and be ready.

_Here follows Part 2: _

She stood in the corridor alone. The others walked past like a bunch of zombies, completely unaware of the others around them. Talking, laughing, crying didn't come naturally to them anymore, they were like empty vessels. Of course, they actually were 'empty' so to speak, only a few got to retain their bodies. She tapped her foot impatiently and scanned the long hallway carefully. After weeks of trying to gain the demoness' confidence in her, she had finally managed to gain her position as herself. She froze slightly as another group of special children walked past, their faces blank and unreadable even to her.

She felt one of them push past her briskly and she shot them a glare, they may be demon's but she was still technically higher up the food chain then they were. She sneered at it and turned her attention away, focusing instead on the door to her right. It should have opened a few minutes ago, but with the tight-security patrols (hey, who ever said demons' weren't cautious?) even moving through corridors was dangerous. She rolled her eyes and then beamed in happiness as the door opened and the familiar brown haired man strolled casually out. Sam wrinkled his nose at her sudden display of happiness. It had taken a while for both him and the demoness to fully integrate Darcy into the Compound. At first she had struggled and demanded to be released, and then she had gone into denial and screamed at them to kill her. Now she had finally accepted her place with the rest of the 'special' children. He watched her for a few moments, noting the way she snapped to attention and lost all signs of emotion on her face. He sighed and held out his hand, smiling gently as she took it in her own and squeezed it.

"I heard that Unit 3 is being mobilised. I didn't get the memo until Dad decided to send a messenger. Oh, and I got told to tell you that the poltergeist on level 2 got out of control again and nearly got Jackson killed."

She relayed the information quickly and shot a worried glance around. He pulled her in and gave her a hug, kissing the top of her head. She pulled away and raised an eyebrow, sending one hand to her neck where a necklace hung. He shrugged and began to walk down the corridor, nodding as one of the higher level demons walked past. Darcy hissed beneath her breath and shot a glare at its back as it passed.

"You really need to stop doing that. She won't be pleased."

"Sorry, old habits die hard y'know?

"Dar… we were never hunters. It isn't an old habit."

He turned to face her and cupped his hand over her cheek, brushing his fingers over her smooth skin. She bit her lip and leant into his hand, her eyes gazing back into his intently. They shuffled awkwardly as one of the units walked past, opting to continue their conversation privately.

_It's as much an old habit to me as it for you to sleep with that teddy bear _

_That's not the point Dar. I don't want you to be- _

_-Sam. I won't… Look, we have to go and prep the next lot of units on the mission. _

He huffed and turned away from her, releasing her hand angrily. She watched as he walked away and gave a sad smile.

_If only I could open your eyes. _

Dean ran. They had been pursuing him for the better part of two days. He was beginning to falter already, but being captured wasn't on the top of his list. He still didn't know whether the hunters were prepared, he had heard reports from the radio about mysterious disappearances and random killings. More than a few names had popped up that he had known-old hunter friends and colleagues. Dean slid down the wet bank and ran across the water, his jeans becoming wet and clinging to his legs. He could hear their voices as they taunted him, asking him why he was afraid.

In truth, Dean was afraid. Afraid that if he was captured he would be brought back, that he would find that his nightmare had come true. That Sammy had fallen to the 'dark side' and turned Darth Vader on him. Part of him knew that Sammy was still in there, trying to get out. Besides, he mused, Darcy was with him and she was a tougher nut to crack. Dean ducked as a bullet whizzed past his head and embedded itself into the tree in front of him. He turned sharply and began to descend further down the bank. Another shot rang out, this time striking him in the shoulder. He grunted in pain and lurched dangerously to the side, wavering on his feet for a few moments. The things behind him hooted triumphantly and Dean rolled his eyes. He took another precautious step forward and found himself on the ground, unable to feel his extremities. He glared angrily at the nearest man and wished he could mouth a few choice words. The man just grinned and motioned for the others to circle him.

"She _will_ be pleased with us. Alright Unit 3, time to bring home the bacon."

That was about the time Dean _really_ wished he had use of his arms and access to the gun in his belt.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys. I have massive writers block and this is all I could get out. I know its been a while. But seriously, this writers block is worse than being hit with a tow truck. Anyway, _try_ to enjoy it. If not, read Sarah's work!**


	7. Vision

"Mission was a success, my lady. We captured the one known as Dean Winchester."

Darcy couldn't believe her ears, she had stopped outside the room when she heard that Unit 3 had come back with a prisoner, a hunter no less and now she had discovered that it was Dean. She stifled the gasp that threatened to come out as she peered around the corner, trying her hardest to make it look like she was meant to be there. Dean looked terrible, he had a black eye on his right side, and numerous scratches covered his features. Blood could easily be seen on his shirt and his jeans and she bit her lip when she noticed the gun shot wound

If they didn't do something he would probably get blood poisoning. She snorted, they had probably gotten his captured alive so they could get Sam to torture him, to release his rage and fully come into the "circle". She rolled her eyes to herself and shrunk against the wall as the unit and the demoness walked out, ready to celebrate their victory. She watched as they turned the corner and she snuck in, her eyes full of worry as she stopped before him.

He didn't look the same. He was skinnier than usual and had a gaunt expression on his face made him look ten years older. He also looked like he hadn't slept in years judging from the bags under his eyes and Darcy allowed herself to release a small "oh _Dean._" She cupped her hands around his face and gave him a once over, occasionally smudging away some dirt from his weary head. He groaned softly and his eyes began to flutter open, the normally bright looking eyes dulled and filled with sorrow. He pulled back instinctively and looked around for a way to escape, like a trapped animal.

Like how we all are, she mused. She sighed and stepped back from him, allowing him to gradually become used to where he was and what situation he was in. His eyes snapped on her and she gave him a brief smile, a source of comfort. He gave a weak grin and struggled against the bonds.

"Darcy! You don't know how good it is to see your face again."

She looked away and bit her lip again, swallowing hard against the lump. How could she tell him that his brother had turned into some sort of brainless idiot? She sighed and folded her arms, tapping her foot absent-mindedly on the ground.

"Dean, you idiot! Stop struggling, I can't untie you."

He looked shocked, his eyes now becoming wary of her and quickly searched for weapons.

"Whaddya mean you can't untie me? You're not one of them are you?"

She rolled her eyes. Just seeing Dean was giving her a small beacon of hope, that maybe the unit capturing him was going to help her save Sam. That they would be able to shoot the demon-bitch that had changed him. She felt like crying, but pushed it back inside.

"No, I can't untie you Dean. You're safer tied up unfortunately. And no I'm not, I may have been in here for ages, but I haven't changed."

"Then why haven't you tried to escape?"

She ran a hand through her hair and turned around, pacing the small room in an attempt to calm herself down. How could she tell him? True, he probably knew somewhere deep down inside that something must have changed in order for Sam to have not tried to return to him. She turned back to Dean and gave a resigned sigh.

"Darcy? What are you doing here?"

Her eyes shot open and she whirled around, catching sight of Sam at the doorway. Her cheeks flushed red hot and she looked away, cursing that she had forgotten the demoness would have told him. He walked into the room, casting a dark look in Dean's direction as he faced her.

"I heard that a prisoner had been captured. I came to see."

He looked sceptical and folded his arms, causing a sudden wave of fury to rush through her body like a virus.

"She said that only I knew. Darcy, you're going to have to leave."

She shook her head, and closed her eyes trying to keep some semblance of control. She wasn't going to leave, not when the possibility of Sam _killing_ his own brother was so high. She owed it to Dean, and to Sam.

"No."

He looked taken aback. So confused and angry that she had said no to him, when she _knew_ that the demoness had saved this prize for him. To show him who was the top of the food chain. She placed herself in front of Dean and folded her arms again.

"Darcy, get out of the way. He was saved for me!"

"Sam for god's sake, he's your _brother._' Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks as she talked, her eyes never left Sam's as he continued to watch her. 'You're family, flesh and blood. He's part of you and that demon _whore_ stole that from you."

She hissed angrily, the tears stopping as rage consumed her. She would make him see what she had done, she would make him see what he was.

"Traitor."

The word stung her and she watched as he stepped forward, bringing his hand up to face her. She felt a pressure on her and she was forced to her knees, a heavy force driving her into the ground.

"No, the only traitor is you. That you can't even remember. Sam, this is all a lie. You're going to wake up soon."

Sam woke up, his breath heaving. Darcy stirred next to him and she rubbed at her eyes wearily. He turned his head to the side and sighed in relief as the familiar blanket wrapped body of Dean greeted his vision. Darcy pushed some of his hair from his eyes and he smiled at her.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and sat up, stretching and glancing around the room. Their duffels were there, as were their guns and other various gadgets. He turned back to look at Dean and rubbed at his head.

"I don't know. I think I had a vision. Where are we anyway?"

Darcy looked worried for a moment and pressed her hand against his head before she sighed and leant back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Dunno. We ended up destroying the spirit that was hanging around Ray's house and then your Dad left. I think we're halfway to California. Dean kept going on about some sea monster or something. What was your vision about?"

Sam frowned, ignoring Darcy as he tried to recall his vision. The way it went, it felt so real. But it can't have happened. Darcy said that they killed the ghost, which meant that the demoness never came. He turned to face her and gave a small smile.

"It was nothing, probably just a confusing dream. Go back to sleep, knowing Dean you'll probably end up having to wear a bikini at least."

She grinned back at him and batted her eyelashes, allowing a small giggle to escape from her lips.

"And me wearing a bikini is a bad thing?"

Sam put on a mock expression of hurt and lay back down into the pillow, allowing the comfort to seep through him.

"Not at all, I just get jealousy issues sometimes."

"Sure you do."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I did what I wanted! I'm going to go and hide now for ending it there and because 99.9 of you are probably very confused. Big thanks to Sarah and the other reviewers for reading this much. I know the writers block has been a bum (hence the shortness and badness of this chapter/story). You should read the Fear is Consuming oneshots and stuff cos they kinda have stuff in there that I wanted to do. Anyway, enough rambling.**


End file.
